The present invention generally relates to scheduling of service providers, and more particularly, to an on-line method, system, and program product for enabling a homeowner to schedule a service call for repair of a home appliance.
When, an appliance such as, for example, a refrigerator, a washer, a dryer, a dishwasher, etc. requires repair, a homeowner typically telephones a local appliance repair service and schedules a service call. Thereafter, a technician visits the homeowner at the scheduled time to diagnose a problem with the appliance and, if authorized by the homeowner, to repair the appliance.
Typically, the person answering the telephone call for the appliance repair service is often unable to aid the user in identifying the problem with the appliance, unable to provide on estimate for repair of the appliance, and/or unable to determine whether the appliance is covered by a warranty.
There is a need for a real-time, on-line method and system for enabling a homeowner to schedule a service call for repair of an appliance such as a refrigerator, a washer, a dryer, a dishwasher, etc.